Second Time's the Charm
by tacitInkslinger
Summary: The time comes when Miharu decides to take matters into his own hands and kiss Yoite. Yoite has never done this and doesn't know how to react. One-shot.


**Author's Note- This is my first Nabari no ou fic and ****it is just a one-shot.**** (Warning: Shonen-ai, Miharu X Yoite, Boy X Boy) in other words, if you aren't accepting of that then you should leave…off of fanfiction. (YAOI RULES! XD) This takes place downstairs in Yukimi's apartment =)**

Miharu and Yoite sat peacefully together. Yoite sat on the ground with his legs pulled up to his chest, while Miharu was casually outstretched on the floor. They were both silent. However, it was a comfortable silence. Some people wouldn't be able to stay in a quiet room with someone without feeling awkward, but this wasn't the case with them. They were both simply content with each other's comforting presence. At least, until a question came to the younger boy's mind.

"Yoite," Miharu began. "Do mirrors have color?" he asked. Yoite moved his eyes to various spots on the floor, as if he was searching for an answer in the back of his mind. "I don't-" The older boy paused and thought. Miharu continued on with another question. "Why does the term 'Wind up' mean both _start_ and _end_?" Yoite blinked a few times. "I guess…I don't really….know." he answered. The younger boy kept going. "How do you keep time that you save?"

"Miharu, I would appreciate if you would refrain from speaking about passing time."

"Oh, sorry. I just…."

"It's fine."

"I have one more question,"

"Is it true that the lips are two hundred times more sensitive than the fingertips?" Miharu asked. Yoite's face turned red for a second, but the blush was gone before his friend could notice. "I've never heard that before." He stated. Miharu pushed up from the floor and shifted his position from lying on the ground to kneeling directly in front of Yoite; his legs and feet tucked under him and his hands resting in his lap.

They exchanged stares for a few moments. Indigo eyes, hiding nervousness, met and latched onto shy, Forest-green ones. Silence set in, but this time it was uncomfortable. It was embarrassing. Both boy's minds were blanked of all things to say. Yoite began to wish that Miharu hadn't brought up those impossible questions. Now he sat, just staring at the boy. A slight blush formed on the fourteen year-old's cheeks. The sixteen year-old downcast his eyes. Yoite had trouble looking at people straight in the eyes for an extended period of time. Butterflies formed in Miharu's stomach, then migrated to his chest. He steadily leaned in towards Yoite. Miharu was barely inches from his face when Yoite looked back up and realized the extremely short distance. Miharu quickened his motion and closed the remaining space between their mouths, pressing his lips to the Kira user's.

Yoite's breathing hitched, his mind only just registering the current situation. He had never kissed or been kissed before, and now he was experiencing it. He had no past in the subject and sat still and statue-like, not turning his head a certain way or parting his lips well-enough to fit. Thoughts ran through his head over and over.

_I'm doing it wrong. This is discomfiting. Why is he kissing me? I know, he feels sorry for me and is being kind. _Yoite eventually came to the conclusion that it would be better to just pull away and not earn any more embarrassment than he had already managed to accumulate. He pulled away "I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this sort of thing." He admitted, raising his eyes to look at Miharu. He had expected to see Miharu relieved, apathetic, or even [God forbid] horrified that he had just kissed Yoite, but instead he saw pure devastation and tears glittering in the younger boy's eyes.

"Aren't you glad that I pulled away? Why do you seem hurt?" Yoite asked, confused. Miharu looked away angrily. He stood himself up. The boy began to walk to the door leading into the hallway. "Miharu-" Yoite started. "I can't believe you haven't noticed, Yoite! I can't believe that you haven't realized how much you mean to me!" Miharu spat fiercely over his shoulder. He turned his back to Yoite and proceeded to run down the hallway. Yoite could hear the other boy's heart-broken sobs from the end of the hall.

Yoite did not follow him. He curled up and brought his legs into his chest tighter. _How much I mean to him? But I thought he was only being kind._ Another voice answered Yoite's doubts.

_**It isn't all about being kind in hopes of reward, you know.**_

_But why would he kiss me? It must have been disgusting to him._

_**He kissed you because he **__**wanted**__** to kiss you. And he wanted you to kiss back.**_

_I don't understand._

_**Really? How dense are you? You mean everything to him, and he wanted to kiss you so that you could both feel loved.**_

_But I don't deserve to feel loved. Not after what I've done._

_**Does Miharu deserve to feel loved?**_

_Yes! Of course he does!_

_**Then you should go give him what he wants.**_

_A kiss?_

_**No, a purple heffalump. Yes, a kiss.**_

_How do I know that he would even want that anymore? He probably hates me now._

_**He wants it, trust me.**_

_But-_

_**Go find him, now.**_

Yoite then realized that he had his gloved fingers entwined with strands of his jet-black hair, making it seem as if he were planning to rip it out in clumps. He guessed he must have done it sub-consciously out of irritation with himself. He took his hands away from his head and placed his hat back on. Yoite stood up weakly, his straining arms shaking, and walked into the hallway. The kira-user searched throughout the apartment before coming to the coat closet. From behind the door he could hear post-crying whimpers. He placed his hand on the door and opened it. The door glided across the carpet soundlessly.

Yoite gazed down at the helpless Miharu. He spent a few moments gathering up courage. _I sincerely hope this is what you want, Miharu._ He thought. Miharu wiped his tears and looked up, seeing Yoite standing in the doorway. "Yoi-" The younger boy was cut off by Yoite's lips fitting onto his in a genuine kiss. Miharu was so startled that he was scarcely aware of the Kira-user's arms wrapped rather low around his body. Yoite was all too conscious of that fact, causing his face to flush uncontrollably. The younger boy relaxed into the kiss, enjoying every second that passed. They broke apart a few moments later, but were magnetized into another kiss.

Miharu smirked under Yoite's mouth and invisible devil wings formed on his back. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, pulling him in closer and tilting his head to the right. Yoite parted his lips in shock; allowing Miharu to slip his tongue in mischievously. The Kira-user wasn't prepared for this, if Miharu kept surprising him he would end up losing his self-control. The younger boy leaned back, so that he was sitting against the wall, moving Yoite with him. Yoite was then on his hands and knees, leaning over the small teen.

The sensation of being so close to the Shinrabanshou holder was a feeling of recherché. Yoite became excited, for the first time he felt like he was wanted. He desired to make the most of this; the end of it being so imminent. He kissed back fervently. "Yoi…te" Miharu moaned. The sound of the small teen's voice supplied immediate pleasure to him. The older boy knew that he had caused happiness in Miharu, and that was all that he currently wanted.

"I…I love you, Yoite." The boy purred. Yoite sighed. Just then, the sound of a knob turning could be heard outside of the closet door. Before the Kira-user could move off of Miharu the door opened. Yukimi stared down at them in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL, KID? THAT'S A BOY!" Yoite scrambled to get off of him. Miharu stared at Yukimi apathetically.

Yoite fell beside the younger boy and looked up at the man. "Uh…" he was at a loss for words. Devil wings once again sprouted from Miharu's back. "Does it really matter?" He asked Yukimi adorably. The man rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "…Nah, It's not like I'm some kinda homophobe or anything." He laughed nervously. Miharu smiled. Yukimi snapped back, "Wait, yeah it does matter!" he said angrily. "Yoite's never been in any kinda romantic relationship before and the last thing we need if you screwing up his head."

Miharu frowned. "And a tall guy like Yoite shouldn't be makin' out with a pipsqueak shota like you, it's practically pedophilia!" Yukimi continued. "We're only two years apart." Miharu pointed out in a monotone voice. The man shook his head "Y'know what? I don't give a care. Just don't be getting' all mushy around me." He grabbed a coat off of one of the hangers and closed the door again. "Crazy youngsters" he walked away muttering. Miharu smirked and turned towards Yoite. The Kira-user's blue eyes grew wide in fear. The younger boy placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the wall. Yoite's face went red for the umpteenth time that day. Miharu pressed his mouth to the older boy's.

"I love you."

**AN- Oh Yukimi, Why did you have to go and ruin the moment? XD Gosh darn it, I love them so freaking much! One of my favorite couples for sure. Thank you for reading. Remember, reviews make the world go 'round!**


End file.
